Yu-Gi-Oh!: MAGICAL CHRONICLES -DARKNESS-
by Keeperx
Summary: Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Esta historia es una secuela de mi primer fanfic, aquí un chico llamado Derek junto a Bruce, Magician's Valkyria , Gagaga Girl y Magi Magi Magician Gal deben luchar contra un nuevo mal que amenaza el mundo humano y el de los monstruos pero también en la búsqueda de la persona quien mas ama Derek la Maga Oscura.
1. La Oscuridad se Acerca

-Han pasado 5 años desde lo sucedido con Exodia y Derek regresó a Ciudad Arcadia para tomarse un descanso y recordar todo lo ocurrido años atrás-

Derek: -mira la ciudad con nostalgia- A pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Parece que nada a cambiado.

- Derek camina por las calles de la cuidad y en ese momento aparece Bruce-

Bruce: Derek!

Derek: -sorprendido- Bruce? Qué haces aquí?

Bruce: Yo? Solo estoy de visita, y tú?

Derek: Podría decir lo mismo que tú.

-Derek y Bruce caminan por la ciudad y llegan al puerto de la ciudad. Mientras observan el mar, ambos hablán sobre todo lo que pasado durante estos 5 años-

Bruce: Y qué ha pasado con Yuri y los demás?

Derek: Yuri ahora es profesional y hace unos meses se convirtió en campeona regional, Kenshi se encuentra en Suramérica investigando unas antiguas ruinas de una antigua civilización llamada Pueblo de las Estrellas y Rei se retiro de los duelos para dedicarse a la actuación y el modelaje.

Bruce: Si que han cambiado las cosas y en cuanto a ti?

Derek: Yo?

Bruce: Aún extrañas a tu querida hechicera?

Derek: Te refieres a la Maga Oscura?

Bruce: Si me refiero a tu querida Maga Oscura, a quién más.

Derek: -pone una mirada triste y da un suspiro- Pues la verdad no hay un día en que no piense en ella.

Bruce: Entonces ustedes 2 realmente se amabán?

Derek: Si.

-Derek me muestra a Bruce la carta que la Maga Oscura le escribió-

Bruce: Vaya! Ahora entiendo.

-Luego de 3 horas, ambos regresan a la cuidad-

Bruce: Bueno fue un buen viaje por la avenida de los recuerdos verdad?

Derek: Creo que si.

Bruce: Bueno es hora de irme.

-Justo cuando Derek y Bruce se despiden algo sucede-

Derek: -mira una sombra al fondo- Quién está ahí?

-La sombra se acerca y Derek descubre que la sombra es un Ancient Gear Soldier-

Derek: Un monstruo de duelo?

Bruce: Qué dijistes? No es qué ya había terminado todo eso?

-El Ancient Gear Soldier se lanza contra Derek y Bruce-

Derek: CUIDADO BRUCE!

Bruce: QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!

-En el mismo momento en el que el Ancient Gear Soldier se dirige hacia Derek y Bruce, algo ataca al monstruo y evita que este los ataque-

Bruce: Y eso?

Derek: -observa el lugar donde provino el ataque y logra ver una figura conocida- Magi?

Magi: Ustedes sólo atraen problemas.

-El Ancient Gear Soldier se levanta y se retira-

Bruce: Alguién podría explicar qué fue todo esó? no es qué ya todo había terminado?

Derek: Magi, qué sucede?

Magi: Algo está haciendo que algunos monstruos vengan a su mundo, cada vez el número de monstruos es mayor.

Derek: Es la Legión?

Magi: No, ellos desaparecieron cuando Dante y Exodia fueron derrotados, es alguien más.

Bruce: Rayos! Y ahora qué?

Derek: Al parecer, se acerca otra batalla.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Presagio.


	2. Presagio

-Habian pasado 5 años desde que Exodia fue derrotado y todo parecía volver a la normalidad pero algo estaba sucediendo. Derek y Bruce habían sido atacados por un monstruo pero Magi (Magi Magi Magician Gal) los protegio y les cuenta lo que estaba pasando-

Derek: Entonces varios monstruos están viniendo y no sabes quién o qué lo causa?

Magi: Así es, nadie sabe porque, pero sí que muchos monstruos están causando problemas en su mundo.

Derek: No entiendo, estás segura qué no es la Legión?

Magi: Como te dije antes, cuando Dante y Exodia fueron derrotados, la Legión fue se disolvió. Ese fue fin de la Legión.

Derek: Ya veo.

Bruce: -le habla al oido a Derek- Oye Derek, realmente vas a creer todo lo que ella diga? No olvides que ella estuvo cerca de matar a la Maga Oscura.

Magi: Te escuche.

Bruce: -asustado- AHHH! Cómo lo hizo?

Magi: Estoy conciente de lo que hice, pero ahora soy alguién diferente.

-Derek mira a Magi con una mirada seria-

Magi: Por favor confien en mí.

Derek: Muy bién, confiaré en tí.

Bruce: Pero Derek?

Derek: Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, sé que la Maga Oscura lo hubiera querido.

Bruce: Bueno, si esta bién para tí entonces esta bién para mí.

Magi: Gracias, debo irme pero si descubro algo se los diré.

Derek: Muy bién Magi.

-Magi se retira, Derek y Bruce regresan a sus casas preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Al llegar la noche mientras Derek dormía, comenzó a escuchar una voz femenina que le hablaba en sus sueños-

Voz Femenina (en sueños): Derek...Derek...puedes escucharme?

Derek (en sueños): Quién eres? Eres tu Maga Oscura?

Voz Femenina (en sueños): Ten cuidado...algo terrible esta por suceder.

Derek (en sueños): Qué dices? qué sucede?

Voz Femenina (en sueños): AHHHHHH!

Derek (en sueños): Qué pasa? dónde estás?

-de pronto se siente una presencia maligna y aparece una voz siniestra-

Voz Siniestra (en sueños): JAJAJAJA!

Derek (en sueños): Quién eres?!

Voz Siniestra (en sueños): TRANQUILO PRONTO VOLVERAS A VER A TU AMADA MAGA OSCURA, PERO TALVEZ NO TE GUSTE ÉL COMO JAJAJAJ!

Derek (en sueños): A QUÉ TE REFIERES?!

-Derek se despierta muy confundido-

Derek: Eso fue un sueño? o realmente era ella...y de quién era esa voz maligna?

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Entre la Espada y la Pared.


	3. Entre la Espada y la Pared

-Justo cuando parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, una nueva amenaza empieza aparecer, durante la noche anterior Derek tuvo un sueño donde algo le advirtió de un nuevo peligro y también un ser maligno aparece. A la mañana siguiente Derek camina por el centro de la ciudad confundido-

Derek (pensamiento): Eso fue un sueño? que extraño, pero realmente solo fue un sueño?

-Derek se dirige hacia una colina donde se puede tener una gran vista de la ciudad, al llegar aun no logra quitarse ese sueño-

Derek: -suspiro- No sé qué pensar al respecto.

-en ese momento Valkyria apareció-

Valkyria: Veo que algo te preocupa.

Derek: -sorprendido- Magician's Valkyria? pero que haces aquí?

Valkyria: Magi me envio y me dijo que debía acompañarlos a ti y a tu amigo en caso de que fueran atacados de nuevo.

Derek: Ya veo. Y ella?

Valkyria: Está investigando que o quien esta de tras de todo esto.

Derek: Creo que tengo una pista sobre eso.

-Derek le cuenta a Valkirya sobre el sueño que tuvo anoche-

Valkyria: Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

Derek: Si, tú crees que una de esas voces...

Valkyria: Te refieres a que una de ellas era la Maga Oscura?

Derek: Si.

Valkyria: Lo dudo, se supone que aquellos que usan el sello final se convierten en energía que el sello necesita para activarse. En otras palabras su esencia vital se convirtió en energía para el sello por lo que no creo que fuera ella.

Derek: -triste- Entiendo.

Voz desconocida: Hay que triste, acaso querías ver de nuevo a tu novia? jajaja

Derek: Ahh?!

Valkyria: Quién es?

Voz desconocida: Jajaja!

Derek: Deja de esconderte!

-en ese momento aparece un sujeto de aspecto tenebroso-

Desconocido: Bueno ya que insistes aquí estoy.

Derek: Y tú quién eres?

Desconocido: Que descortesía la mía me e presentado, me llamo Satsujin y me gustaría presentarte a unos amigos.

-de pronto 2 sujetos se aparecen-

Satsujin: Ellos son Irou y Nisashi.

Derek: Six Samurais?

Satsujin: Exacto y ahora verás lo buenos que son.

Valkyria: -se coloca frente a los Six Samurais- No dejaré que le hagan daño a Derek.

Satsujin: Así?

-Derek escucha algo y luego observa una flecha dirigiéndose hacia Valkiya-

Derek: CUIDADO VALKYRIA!

Valkyria: -mira la flecha- Qué?

-Valkyria: intento esquivar la flecha pero esta le da justo en su hombro izquierdo y logra quedarse incrustada causándole mas daño-

Valkyria: AHHH!

Derek: VALKYRIA!

Satsujin: Creo que olvide decirte que allá a lo lejos está mi otro amigo llamado Yariza, puede dar en el blanco sin importar la distancia de su objetivo.

Derek: -furioso- Otro Six Samurái, maldición.

Satsujin: Si fuera tu me preocuparía por tu amiga, esa flecha esta envinada.

Derek: QUÉ?! -mira a Valkirya debíl y con mucho dolor- Rayos.

Satsujin: Con gusto te daré el antídoto pero si logras vencer a Irou en una pelea. Pero si alguién interfiere haré que Nisashi acabe con tú amiga.

Derek: No tengo opción, no dejaré nadie más muera.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Choque de Espadas.


	4. Choque de Espadas

- Derek y Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria) se enfrentan a un sujeto llamado Satsujin y 3 Six Samurais, uno de ellos, uno de ellos atacó a Valkyria con una flecha envenenada y Satsujin sólo les dará el antidoto si Derek vence a uno de sus Six Samurais en una pelea-

Satsujin: Y bién? Listo para pelear? o vas a dejar morir a tú amiga?

Derek: -furioso- Comencemos!

Valkyria: -herida- Espera Derek...

Derek: Ten calma, conseguiré el antídoto.

Satsujin: Ya veremos...así ten.

-Satsujin le arroja a Derek una espada Katana-

Derek: Y para qué eso?

Satsujin: No puedes pelear sin un arma?

-Derek toma la Katana-

Satsujin: Bién Irou, acaba con él.

-Derek y el Six Samurai Irou empiezan la pelea, sus espadas pero Derek apenas podía defenderse y no sabía como contraatacar-

Satsujin: Eso es todo lo qué puedes hacer? Qué decepción.

Derek (pensamiento): Así no podré vencerlo.

-Derek intenta defenderse pero con un ataque Irou derriba a Derek y arroja su espada lejos de él-

Valkyria (herida): Derek...

Satsujin: Patético, eres una vergüenza.

-Irou pone su pie derecho sobre la cabeza de Derek que yace en el suelo, luego Irou apunta su espada al pecho de Derek-

Satsujin: Ya fue suficiente -mira a Derek- Irou...acabalo.

-Justo cuando Irou se preparaba para acabar con Derek, Magi aparece y con un ataque aparta a Irou de Derek-

Satsujin: Que molestia.

Derek: -lastimado- Magi...

Magi: Tu siempre metido en problemas.

Satsujin: Bién si así van hacer las cosas...Nisashi acaba con Valkyria.

-Nisashi es atacado y arrojado lejos de Valkyria, luego aparece la Gagaga Girl y descubren que fue ella quien ataco a Nisashi-

Gagaga Girl: Otro menos -arroja un arco y Satsujin se da cuenta de que es el arco de Yariza- parece que te quedastes solo.

Satsujin: Niñas entrometidas -mira a Derek- parece que terminaremos nuestra pelea en otro momento.

Derek: -lastimado y furioso- Miserable.

Satsujin: Tuviste suerte, recuérdalo bien estas hechiceras no te protegerán por siempre. Así ten -arroja una botella- ese es el antídoto. Espero que para la próxima ves una buena pelea Derek.

Derek: -sorprendido- Espera como sabes mi nombre?

Satsujin: Un pajaríto me conto...bueno en realidad fue una mujer rubia de ojos verdes. Muy hermosa por cierto.

Derek: Una mujer rubia de ojos verdes? -al saber eso queda impactado y reacciona

sorprendido- no puede ser... TIENEN A LA MAGA OSCURA?!

Satsujin: Quizás?

Derek: DONDE ESTÁ? RESPONDEME!

Satsujin: Será en otra ocasión, mejor preocúpate por tu amiga, hasta entonces...y sobre la espada que di, quédatela aun que no la merezcas.

-Satsujin y los Six Samurais desaparecen, Magi toma el antídoto y se lo da a Valkyria-

Magi: La llevaré de regreso a nuestro mundo para que la atiendan y pueda sanar sus heridas.

Derek: Gracias Magi. Valkyria lamento lo sucedido.

Valkyria: -herida- Descuida no fue tu culpa.

Magi: Gagaga quédate con él.

Gagaga Girl: Muy bién.

-Magi y Valkyria se retirán y Derek piensa en todo lo que dijo Satsujin-

Derek (pensamiento): Maga Oscura, realmente estás viva?

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Revelación Dolorosa.


	5. Revelación Dolorosa

-Luego de haber enfrentado a Satsujin y sus Six Samurais, Derek regresa a su casa lastimado en compañía de la Gagaga Girl. Cuando llegan a casa de Derek se encuentran con Bruce-

Bruce: DEREK! Qué... pasó?

Derek: Es una larga historia.

Gagaga Girl: Llevémoslo adentro.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl lleván a Derek adentro y luego él le cuenta a Bruce lo sucedido con Satsujin-

Bruce: De verdad que estás loco, suerte que sigues vivo. Y Valkyria? se encuentra bién?

Gagaga Girl: No se preocupen ella estará bien.

Bruce: En qué estabas pensando? Quieres qué te matén?

Derek: Pero ese sujeto, creo sabe dónde está la Maga Oscura.

Bruce: Otra vez con eso, mirá sé que la extrañas pero entiende ella no es viva, el Sello Final le quito la vida. Mejor ve y descansa, necesitas recuperarte.

-Derek se retira y va su habitación-

Gagaga Girl: No crees qué fuiste muy duro con él?

Bruce: Tal vez, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl continúan conversando, Derek se encuentra en su habitacíón y mientras se prepará para dormir piensa en lo que Bruce le dijo-

Derek: Todo es tan confuso, Maga Oscura...dónde estás?

-Derek queda dormido pero empieza a tener un extraño sueño-

Derek (sueñó): Dónde estoy? qué este lugar?

-luego escucha la misma voz que había escuchado en un sueño anterior-

Voz (sueño): Derek...Derek.

Derek (sueño): Esa voz...será ella?

Voz (sueño): Derek...eres tú?

Derek (sueño): Maga Oscura…MAGA OSCURA!

-Derek corre siguiendo el sonido de la voz, luego encuentra una persona rodeada de cadenas, al acercarse descubre que esa persona es la Maga Oscura-

Derek (sueño): -sorprendido- Maga Oscura...eres tú.

-pero ella no reacciona, permanece de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados-

Derek (sueños): Maga Oscura? que sucede?

-ella aun no reacciona-

Derek (sueño): MAGA OSCURA REACCIONA POR FAVOR!

-finalmente ella reacciona, se pone de pie pero mantiene sus ojos cerrados-

Maga Oscura (sueño): Por fin llegaste.

Derek (sueño): Si y voy a sacarte de aquí.

Maga Oscura (sueño): No...no lo hagas.

Derek (sueño): Qué dices? no voy a irme sin tí.

-Derek nota que ella tiene algo en la frente-

Derek (sueño): Por qué tienes esa marca en tú frente?

-ella abré sus ojos y Derek descubre algo que lo preocupa-

Derek (sueño): -preocupado- Qué le paso a tus ojos? Por qué son rojos?

Maga Oscura (sueño): Derek escucha no queda mucho tiempo, algo terrible esta por suceder.

Derek (sueño): No entiendo, realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando.

Maga Oscura (sueño): Ten cuidado Derek -empieza a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- y por favor…olvídate de mi.

Derek (sueño): Eso nunca, voy a sacarte de aquí.

-de pronto una oscuridad rodea a Derek y luego aparece un monstruo de aquella oscuridad-

Derek (sueño): Un Red Eyes Zombie Dragon?

-el Red Eyes Zombie Dragon lanza un ataque contra Derek, pero en ese momento Derek se despierta gritando-

Derek: -asustado- AHHHH! -se da cuenta que ha despertado y está en su casa- Qué fue todo eso? No fue un sueño.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl van a la habitación de Derek luego de escuchar sus gritos-

Bruce: Derek qué sucede? Por qué esos gritos?

Gagaga Girl: Estás bién?

Derek: Ella...

Bruce: Ella...de quién hablas?

Derek: Ella está viva...

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Reencuentro Oscuro.


	6. Reencuentro Oscuro

-Derek tuvo un sueño donde se encontro con la Maga Oscura que lo advirtio de que algo esta por ocurrir-

Bruce: Oye estás bién?

Gagaga Girl: Parece qué hubierás visto un fantasma.

Derek: La vi, era ella.

Bruce: A quién viste?

Derek: La Maga Oscura.

-Derek les cuenta a Bruce y a Gagaga Girl el sueño que tuvo-

Bruce: -sorprendido- Hablas en serio?

Derek: Creeme hablo enserio.

Gagaga Girl: Cómo era el lugar dónde estabá atrapada?

Derek: Era muy oscuro, con muchas cadenas y estaban atadas en unas columnas creo.

Bruce: Algo parecido a esta imagén? -le muestra la carta trampa Fiendish Chain- se parece a la imagén de está carta?

Derek: Si es igual.

Gagaga Girl: Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento.

Bruce: A mi también.

-los 3 escuchán una ventana romperse, corren a ver que sucede y descubren que se trata de Archifiend Soldier-

Derek: Un monstruo?

Gagaga Girl: Yo me encargo -pero cuando estaba apunto de atacar, aparece un Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, atrapa a Gagaga Girl con sus garras-

Gagaga Girl: -atrapada- Sueltame!...sueltame!

-el Red Eyes Zombie Dragon se aleja llevandose a Gagaga Girl, el Archifiend Soldier desaparece-

Derek: Es el mismo dragon de aquel sueño.

Bruce: Deja de pensar y sigamos esa lagartija voladora muerta!

-ambos siguen al Red Eyes Zombie Dragon hasta llegan a una montaña cerca de ahí, cuando llegan aparece una niebla y dejan de tener contacto uno con otro el otro-

Derek: Bruce...OYE BRUCE DONDE ESTÁS?!

-Bruce no escucha a Derek y parece que estuviera en otro lugar de la montaña-

Bruce: DEREK! rayos lo que faltaba -a lo lejos ve una figura y al acercarse ve esa figura es Gagaga Girl desmayada- Gagaga, Gagaga despierta!

-Gagaga Girl despierta-

Gagaga Girl: Qué paso? Y dónde estamos?

Bruce: Buena pregunta, pero y donde está Derek? y esos monstruos a donde se fuerón?

-mientras Bruce y Gagaga Girl se preguntan que está ocurriendo, Derek no sabe donde esta Bruce y Gagaga Girl-

Derek: Es extraño, a donde se fue Bruce, espero que Gagaga Girl este bién.

-luego escucha una voz-

Voz: Derek...

Derek: Esa voz...se voltea y ve que hay una persona pero no logra ver quien es debiduo a la niebla- quien esta ahi?

-la niebla empieza a desaparecer y descubre que esa persona es la Maga Oscura-

Derek: -sorprendido- No puede ser...Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: Si Derek, soy yo.

-luego Bruce y Gagaga Girl aparecen-

Bruce: Oye Derek donde estabás?

Gagaga Girl: Crei que jamás te encontrariamos.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl se sorprenden al ver a la Maga Oscura-

Bruce: -sorprendido- Pero..pero...cómo?

Gagaga Girl: -sorprendido- No puedo creerlo...

Maga Oscura: Hola amigos, tiempo sin verlos.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Oscuridad en el Corazón.


	7. Oscuridad en el Corazón

-Derek yBruce se encuentran en una montaña luego de que un Red Eyes Zombi Dragon secuestrar a la Gagaga Girl, luego de encontrarla los 3 quedá sorprendidos al ver a la Maga Oscura-

Bruce: Realmente eres tú?

Maga Oscura: Así es Bruce, soy yo.

Gagaga Girl: Pero cómo? Se supone que el Sello Final te había absorbido la vida, cómo puede ser posible que estés vida?

Maga Oscura: No lo sé, pero me alegra estar de regreso.

Derek: Maga Oscura yo...hay tanto que quisiera decir.

Maga Oscura: -le da un beso a Derek en la mejilla- Yo también quiero decirte muchas cosas.

Bruce: Ehh...lamento interrumpir pero...que tal si nos vamos de aquí.

-los 4 se retirán de la montaña y regresan a casa de Derek-

Bruce: Bueno a todo esto, sabes lo que esta sucediendo?

Maga Oscura: La verdad no mucho sólo que varios monstruos están entrando a su mundo.

Bruce: Seguimos igual.

Gagaga Girl: Todo esto es muy raro.

-Derek observa con atención y recuerda el último sueño que tuvo-

Maga Oscura: Qué ocurre Derek?

Derek: Tus ojos...son verdes.

Maga Oscura: Jaja claro siempre han sido verdes.

Derek: Y la marca que tenias en la frente no está.

Maga Oscura: Marca? Cuál marca? Porque me preguntas esas cosas Derek?

Derek: No, no es nada.

-luego aparece Magi-

Magi: Veo que están todos reunidos.

Gagaga Girl: Cómo se encuentra Valkyria?

Magi: Esta bién, se está recuperando muy rápido.

Derek: Que alivio, estaba muy preocupado.

-Magi nota que la Maga Oscura está presente-

Magi: Tú qué estas aquí? Se supone que no deberías estar viva?

Maga Oscura: Bueno, aquí estoy.

Magi (pensamiento): Algo no me gusta, hay algo en ella que me da un mal presentimiento.

Maga Oscura: Ahora que recuerdo, vi algo extraño en aquella montaña.

Derek: De verdad? Entonces vamos.

Maga Oscura: No es necesario que vayamos todos, Magi me acompañas?

Magi: Muy bien, espero que sea importante.

Maga Oscura: Volveremos pronto.

-antes de irse Magi se acerca a Derek y le dice algo al oído-

Magi:-susurrando- No confió en ella, algo no está bien.

-La Maga Oscura y Magi se retiran, luego Derek, Bruce y Gagaga Girl hablan sobre la situación-

Bruce: Derek seré sincero, no me gusta esto.

Gagaga Girl: La verdad, también tengo un mal presentimiento.

Derek: Lo sé, algo no anda bién.

-mientras tanto, Maga Oscura y Magi volvierón a la montaña-

Magi: Y dime, qué fue lo qué vistes?

Maga Oscura: Por aquí.

-de pronto aparecén varios monstruos rodeándolas-

Magi: Son muchos, las 2 no podremos con todos.

Maga Oscura: Lo siento pero estás sola en esto.

-Maga Oscura ataca por la espalda a Magi y la deja en suelo lastimada-

Magi: -lastímada- Pero...qué estás haciendo?

-luego aparece un desconocido-

Desconocido: Bién ya la tenemos, llevémosla con el amo.

Magi: -lastimada- Eres una traidora.

Maga Oscura: mira quién lo dice -luego sus ojos se ponen de un color rojo y una marca aparece en su frente- no tienes derecho de decirme traidora.

Magi: -lastimada- Sabia que algo en ti no estaba bien.

-los monstruos se llevan a Magi-

Desconocido: Y que harás con los demás?

Maga Oscura: Ya sé qué hacer con ellos.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Las Tinieblas del Alma.


	8. Las Tinieblas del Alma

-Luego de encontrarse a Maga Oscura, Derek y los demás se alegran de verla pero pronto empienzan a sospechar de que algo pasa, Magi (Magi Magi Magician Gal) acompañaba a Maga Oscura en la montaña pero todo fue una trampa para capturar a Magi, Derek y los demás no saben pero la que le tendio la trampa a Magi fue la Maga Oscura-

Bruce: Se estan tardando mucho.

Gagaga Girl: Si ya es muy tarde.

Derek: Creo que deberiamos ir y ver que ocurre.

Bruce: Te tardastes mucho en decirlo.

-los 3 deciden ir a la montaña para buscar a Magi y a Maga Oscura, all llegar se encuentran a Maga Oscura-

Derek: Donde está Magi?

Maga Oscura: Se quedo en el bosque, siganme.

Bruce: No me gusta nada.

Gagaga Girl: Es extraño, ella no suele hacer eso.

Derek (pensamiento): Algo no esta bien.

-los 4 llegan a un claro en medio del bosque-

Bruce: No la veo por ningun lado.

Gagaga Girl: Magi! Magi! Dónde está?

Derek: Maga Oscura, dónde está Magi?

-luego aparecen varios monstruos y rodean a Derek y los demás-

Derek: Pero qué?

Bruce: Atrapados.

Gagaga Girl: Qué haremos?

Derek: Maga Oscura qué sucede? -mira que la Maga Oscura no reacciona- Maga...

-luego la Maga Oscura camina hasta estar frente a Derek y los demás-

Bruce: No me digan.

Gagaga Girl: Qué sucede?

Bruce: Al parecer, alguién nos acaba de traicionar.

Derek: -confundido- Eso es verdad?

Voz desconocido: JAJAJAJA! Deberías ver tu cara!

Derek: Esa voz, es la misma maligna de aquel sueño.

-aparece un sujeto desconocido-

Desconocido: Veo que tienes buena memoria Derek, me sorprende que recuerdes mi voz, dejame presentarme me llamo Kurai.

Derek: Así que eres el responsable de todo esto, que estas tramando?

-Derek mira que la Maga Oscura va hacia Kurai-

Derek: ESPERA NO VAYAS HACIA ALLA! ES PELIGROSO!

-pero Maga Oscura llega con Kurai y ella lo abrasa-

Derek: -impactado- Qué?!

Bruce: Pero cómo?

Gagaga Girl: Qué hace?

Kurai: Hicistes un buen trabajo querida.

Maga Oscura: Fue muy facil.

Derek: Qué significa estó? qué fue lo que le hicistes?

Kurai: No le hecho nada excepto devolverla a la vida.

Derek: Devolverla a la vida?

Kurai: Si, cuando el Sello Final le absorbio la vida para encerrar a Exodia, su esencia aun seguia latente y gracias a mi poder le devolvi la vida, algo que tu nunca podrias hacer.

Derek: Qué dices?

Maga Oscura: Recuerdas que cuando estuvimos en aquella colina en las Ruinas de la Cuidad Domino, una noche antes de enfrentar a Dante y Exodia me prometiste que no dejarias que el Sello Final me absorbiera la vida? Lo recuerdas?

Derek: -inclina la cabeza- Es verdad, pero...

Maga Oscura: Me lo prometiste y yo pense que realmente te importaba.

Derek: Clarro que me importas! me importas mas de lo que crees!

Kurai: Pues no parece, si fuera el caso no la hubieras abandonado a su suerte.

Derek: Yo jamas la abandone! Deja de manipularla!

Kurai: Manipularla? Yo no la estoy manipulando, si no preguntale a tu amiga hechicera si percibe algun tipo de hechizo.

Derek: Gagaga Girl percibes algo?

Gagaga Girl: -triste- No percibo nada.

Derek: No puede ser.

Kurai: Lo vez?

Derek: -furioso- Qué estás tramando?

Kurai: Pienso cambiar las cosas, el mundo humano y el de los monstruos son un caos. Y pienso resolver eso de una vez por todas.

Derek: -furioso- Y qué harás? Acaso destruiras ambos mundos como queria hacer Dante y Exodia?

Kurai: Por favor no me compares con ese tonto, Dante era un loco que no pudo controlar el poder de Exodia y eso lo dejo completamente loco. Yo pienso diferente.

Derek: Y cómo lo harás?

Kurai: Hare que ambos mundos sean uno, en pocas palabras fusionare a ambos mundos.

Bruce: Qué dijo?

Gagaga Girl: Es una locura!

Derek: Estas loco?! Eso seria un caos.

Kurai: No con alguien al mando, convertire ambos mundos en una Utopia donde yo sere el rey absoluto.

Derek: Entonces deja a la Maga Oscura! Ella no tiene que ver en esto!

Kurai: Pero claro que tiene que ver mucho en esto, despues de todo un rey necesita una reina no creen?

Derek: Una reina?!

Bruce: Rayos!

Gagaga Girl: Cómo pudistes?

Kurai: Dime querida no crees que seria maravilloso hacer realidad este sueño?

Maga Oscura: Por supuesto querido -lo besa-

Derek: -impactado- No.

Bruce: No lo creo.

Gagaga Girl: -impactada- Es horrible.

Kurai: Bueno tenemos que irnos, hay mucho que hacer... y Derek no te enfades conmigo, no tengo nada en contra tuya de hecho estás invitado a nuestra boda real creeme, serás nuestro invitado de honor. Hasta luego.

-Kurai, Maga Oscura y todos los monstruos desaparecén-

Bruce: Maldición!

Gagaga Girl: -triste- cómo pudo hacer eso?

Derek (pensamiento): Maga Oscura...por qué?

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Heridas del Corazón.


	9. Heridas del Corazón

-Derek y los demás se reencuentra con la Maga Oscura pero quedan confundidos e impactados al ver que ahora ella se a vuelto en su contra y ahora esta con su sujeto llamado Kurai quien quiere fusionar el mundo humano y el mundo de los monstruos para crear una utopía donde el sea el rey y ella su reina. Despues ellos regresan a casa de Derek totalmente incredulos y desmotivados ante esta triste realidad-

Bruce: Bueno esto, no me lo esperaba -mira a Derek cayado con la vista fija al suelo- oye Derek...

-Derek no reacciona-

Bruce: Derek...

-Derek sigue sin reacciona-

Bruce: DEREK!

Derek: -al fin reacciona- Si, perdon estaba pensando.

Bruce: Me imagino, todos estamos así.

Gagaga Girl: -triste- Todo esto parece una pesadilla.

Bruce: Tu lo has dicho, no puedo creer que nos traicionara.

Derek: Aun no lo creo.

Bruce: Pues creerlo, su lealtad cambio de bando.

Gagaga Girl: -suspira triste- Pero no entiendo, qué hicismo?

Derek: Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubíera hecho algo para protegerla quizas...

Bruce: Olvidalo, esto no es tu culpa. Le lavarón el cerebro.

-Derek toma su chaqueta y se pone frente la puerta-

Bruce: A dónde vas a esta hora? Ya es de noche.

Derek: Necesito pensar un poco, volveré pronto.

-Derek se retira-

Gagaga Girl: Pobre Derek.

Bruce: Si, esto debe ser horrible para el.

-Derek monta su motocicleta y viaja por la ciudad pensando sobre todo lo que esta pasando, luego decide detenerse en una colina donde hay una gran vista del lugar. Derek se queda mirando el paisaje y continúa pensando-

Derek (pensamiento): Quizas si hubiera hecho algo, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-en ese momento aparece Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria)-

Valkyria: Por fín te encontre.

Derek: Eres tu Valkyria, cómo sigues con tus heridas?

Valkyria: Han sanado muy bien, ya estoy mejor no te preocupes.

Derek: Que alivio. Supongo qué ya sabes lo que ha sucedido verdad?

Valkyria: Bruce y Gagaga Girl me contarón todo, no puedo creer que esto este pasando.

Derek: Creo que es mi culpa, talvez Kurai tiene razón debi hacer algo para evitar que ella sacrificara su vida. Soy un fracaso.

Valkyria: No digas eso, tu no tuvistes la culpa, no había otra opción y ella lo sabia, por eso ella tomó la decisión de usar el Sello Final y sacrificar su vida. De lo contrario Exodia hubíera acabado con todo.

Derek: Lo sé pero aun así...

-Valkyria pone su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha de Derek-

Valkyria: No te atormentes por culpas que no son tuyas, encontraremos la forma de ponerle fin a esto.

Derek: -se siente mejor- Gracias Valkyria, ya me siento un poco más tranquilo.

Valkyria: -le sonrie- Por nada Derek.

-ambos escuchan un sonido-

Valkyria: Qué fue eso?

Derek: Creo que fue una flacha.

-ambos se dirigen a dónde creen que vino el sonido, luego ven una flecha incrustada en un arbol, en la flecha tiene una carta y Derek comienza a leerla-

Carta: "Si quieres saber que le paso a tu querida hechicera, ven a la montaña en una hora y pelea contra uno de mis samurais. Si ganas te lo diré todo pero si pierdes todo termna para ti". Satsujin.

Valkyria: El otra vez, debe ser una trampa.

Derek: Pues no lo haré esperar.

Valkyria: Pero podría ser una trampa.

Derek: No me importa, tengo qur saber que sucedío con la Maga Oscura, ademas Satsujin y yo tenemos que arreglar cuentas.

Valkyria: Entonces te acompañaré.

Derek: Podría pasar lo mismo.

Valkyria: No importa, no te dejaré solo.

Derek: Bien entonces andando -sube a su motocicleta- sube.

Valkyria: En eso? pero...

Derek: Tranquila es facíl.

-Valkyria se sube a la motocicleta con Derek y ambos se preparan para salir-

Derek: Sujetate bien por que iremos muy rapído.

Valkyria: Ehh..de acuerdo.

-ambos se retiran y se dirigen a la montaña para encotrarse con Satsjin-

Derek (pensamiento): Bién Satsjin, terminemos con esto.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: El Llamado de la Espada.


	10. El Llamado de la Espada

-Derek y Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria) se encontraban conversando sobre la situación de la Maga Oscura cuando reciben un mensaje de Satsujin donde decia que le contaria todas sus preguntas sobre lo que le ocurrio a la Maga Oscura si vencia a uno de sus Six Samurai. Ellos usando la motocicleta de Derek se dirigen al lugar donde Satsujin dijo que se reunieran con él-

Derek (pensamiento): Esta vez tengo que vencer a Satsujin, solo así sabre que está ocurriendo.

-luego a lo lejos Valkyria ve una columna de humo cerca de la montaña donde se reunirian con Satsujin-

Valkyria: Veo una columna, crees que sea Satsujin?

Derek: Si, debe ser él.

Valkyria: Y por qué estás tan seguro?

Derek: Por que esa columna me recuerda a la imagen de la carta Shien Smoke Signal, estoy seguro que es él, sujetate iremos más rapido -Derek acelera y se dirigen a donde está la columna-

-mientras en la montaña Satsujin y sus Six Samurais se encuentran esperando a que llegue Derek-

Satsujin: -mira un reloj y nota que faltan 2 minutos para que se acabe la hora que le dio a Derek para venir- se te acaba el tiempo -luego escucha una motocicleta acercarse- Ya era hora.

-Derek y Valkyria aparecen en el lugar donde se encuentra Satsujin-

Satsujin: -vuelve a ver su reloj y observa que la hora que le dio a Derek termino- Justo a tiempo, veo que eres muy puntual.

Derek: Deja las formalidades, sabes por que estoy aqui.

Satsujin: Paciencia todo a su tiempo -mira a Valkyria- eres esa chica de nuevo, veo que tus heridas sanaron, me impresionas normalmente las flechas de Yariza son letales.

Valkyria: Apuesto que te sientes decepcionado verdad?

Satsujin: No para nada, pero Derek.

Derek: Que quieres?

Satsujin: Creí que venias solo, pero vienes con esa mujer otra vez -mira a Derek y a Valkyria- a ya entiendo acaso es tu nueva novia?

Derek: Nueva novia?

Valkyria: -se ruboriza- nueva novia?

Satsujin: Bueno después de ver como tu antigua novia te trato incluso yo haría lo mismo que tu. Debo admitir que es muy hermosa.. Acaso estaban dando un paseo juntos?

Valkyria: -ruborizada- Pero yo...yo...

Derek: Deja de decir tonterías, no tengo tiempo que perder así que empecemos de una vez.

Satsujin: Como quieras, pero debo advertirte si piensas que Irou era un duro rival, espera a ver con quien te enfrenterás.

-aparece un Six Samurái muy poderoso-

Satsujin: El es Kizan.

Derek: Un Six Samurái legendario, esto será muy duro.

Valkyria: Esto no me gusta, es muy peligroso.

Satsujin: Una cosa, si alguién interfiere como paso la última vez entonces me asegurare que ninguno de ustedes salga con vida.

Derek: Con una condición.

Stasujin: Cuál?

Derek: Nada de ataques sorpresa ni nada de eso, sómos él y yo.

Satsujin: Trato hecho.

Derek: Valkyria no interfieras.

Valkyria: Pero Derek...

Derek: Por favor no interfieras, no quiero que te le lastimen de nuevo. Estaré bien.

Valkyria: Derek...

Satsujin: Veo que te preocupa mucho tu nueva novia, bien empecemos si ganas te diré todo pero si pierdes pues, no habrá otro amanecer para tí.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Honor de Guerrero.


	11. Honor de Guerrero

-Derek y Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria) encuentran a Satsujin y este les dice que les dirá todo sobre lo ocurrido con la Maga Oscura pero sódo si Derek vence a Kizan (Six Samurái Legendary Kizan) en una pelea-

Satsujin: Listo para la pelea? Espero que tus habilidades haiga mejorado, tu vida depende de eso.

Derek: Más que listo.

Valkyria: Ten cuidado.

Derek: Lo tendré.

Satsujin: Muy bien Kizan, acaba con él!

-Derek y Kizan comienzan a pelear, sus espadas chocan una y otra vez, ambos demuestran gran habilidad con la espada pero Kizan demuestra ser superior-

Satsujin: Impresionante, has mejorado bastante pero Kizan es un samurái legendario así que tendrás que ser mas habíl.

Derek: Es muy fuerte, no es como cuando enfrente a Irou. es más poderoso.

-Kizan vuelve atacar a Derek, este se defiende pero no puede retener el ataque y Kizan lo derriba-

Derek: -en el suelo- Maldición.

Valkyria: No hay manera que Derek pueda vencerlo, es demasiado poderoso, tengo que hacer algo.

Derek: -se levanta- No interfieras!

Valkyria: Pero Derek...

Derek: Esta es mi pelea, por favor no interfieras.

Valkyria: Rayos Derek...está bien solo te cuidado.

Satsujin: Admiro tu valor, ese es el espíritu de un guerrero, hubieras sido un gran samurái sabes, pero te falta mucho para llegar a ese nivel.

-Kizan ataca a Derek y antes de que el reaccione, recibe un ataque de Kizan derribándolo y causandole un corte es su espalda-

Satsujin: Lo vez? Tienes suerte que sólo te causara un corte, pero tu suerte se está acabando.

Derek: -lastimado y se levanta con dificultad- No logro hacer nada.

Valkyria: Maldición, lo va matar.

Satsujin: Creo que llegaste al límite, peleaste bien y tus habilidades mejoraron un poco, pero al final el resultado es el mismo. Kizan...termínalo.

-Kizan se prepara para lanzar un ataque muy poderoso contra Derek, pero en ese momento la espada de Derek empieza a emitir un brillo-

Derek: Pero que pasa?

Satsujin: Por qué brilla esa espada

Valkyria: Ese brillo...será posible?

-luego un círculo mágico rodea a Derek-

Satsujin: Interesante.

Valkyria: -sorprendida- Un circulo mágico?! Pero cómo es posible? solo los magos de la Hermandad de la Magia Oscura pueden usarlo, el no es un hechicero.

Satsujin: Tienes algunas sorpresas, pero se acabo, ACABALO KIZAN!

-kizan se lanza contra Derek, pero el logra lanzar un ataque contra Kizan y logra

derribarlo, luego el circulo desaparece y la espada deja de brillar-

Satsujin: Asombroso.

Valyria: -sorprendida- No lo puedo creer.

-Kizan intenta ponerse de pie pero cuando toma su espada esta se parte en 2-

Satsujin: Bien se termino.

Derek: Qué dices?

Satsujin: La espada de Kizan ya no sirve, cuando un samurái no puede usar su espada, es vencido, has ganado.

Derek: Yo...gane?

Satsujin: Como lo prometí ten -le entrega a Derek una carta- aquí tienes lo que querías.

Derek: -toma la carta- Qué es esto?

Satsujin: Todo lo que quieres saber sobre lo que le paso a la Maga Oscura y el por que ahora esta en tu contra. Espero que esto aclare tus dudas.

Derek (pensamiento): Al fin sabremos lo que te sucedió Maga Oscura.

Satsujin: Bien me voy, pero Derek.

Derek: Qué?

Satsujin: Te gane la primera pelea, tu ganastes la segunda, tendremos el desempate algún día, pero esta vez yo me enfrentare contra ti, hasta la próxima.

-Satsujin y Kizan se retiran-

Derek (pensamiento): Pero qué fue lo que paso? -luego cae al suelo por las heridas en su espalda- Olvide que Kizan logro herirme.

Valkyria: -ayuda a Derek a levantarse- Lo hiciste muy bien, pero debemos regresar para sanar tus heridas.

Derek: Tienes razón, vámonos.

Valkyria: Pero dime, qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir? como puedes usar magia si no eres hechicero?

Derek: No tengo idea Valkyria, por ahora regresemos con los demás.

Contínuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Enigma Revelado.


	12. Enigma Revelado

-Luego de vencer a uno de los Six Samurái más poderosos de Satsujin, Derek obtiene una carta con todo las respuestas del como regreso la Maga Oscura y porque se volvió en su contra, ahora él y Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria) regresan con Bruce y Gagaga Girl quienes están en casa de Derek preocupados-

Bruce: Ya es muy tarde.

Gagaga Girl: Espero que Valkyria este con el.

-luego ambos escuchan una motocicleta acercarse-

Bruce: Vaya ya era hora.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl salen de casa y ven que Derek y Valkyria han llegado-

Bruce: Donde estaban? -luego mira que hay cortes en la espalda de Derek- Que diablos te paso?

Derek: Es una larga historia.

Bruce: Muy bien pero pensé que estaban en una cita ustedes 2.

Valkyria: -se ruboriza- Ya dejen de pensar en eso quieren?

Bruce: Esta bien, entremos.

-los 4 entran en la casa y Derek les cuenta lo sucedido con Satsujin-

Gagaga Girl: -se sorprende- Increíble! le ganaste a un Six Samurái Legendario!

Derek: Si pero aun no sé como lo hice.

Valkyria: No entiendo como pudiste usar magia si no eres un hechicero, de verdad no sabes cómo lo hiciste?

Derek: Te juro que no lo sé, no lo entiendo.

Bruce: Como sea, dijiste que Satsujin te dio una carta donde dice lo que le paso a la Maga Oscura?

Derek: Así es, la leeré -Derek saca la carta y comienza a leerla-

Carta de Satsujin: "Hace 5 años, luego de que Exodia fue derrotado y sellado algo de la esencia de la persona quien uso el Sello Final quedaba y Kurai sabia de quien se trataba, era la Maga Oscura y Kurai pensó que sería una excelente elección para una compañera. Yo (Satsujin) le dije que su esencia era la de una persona pura sin maldad pero él insistió que era perfecta para lo que tenía en mente, gracias a los hechizos de Kuria ella podría volver a la vida. 2 años después todo estaba listo para traerla (Maga Oscura) a este mundo y usando un artefacto mágico que se dice puede resucitar a cualquier criatura pudo traerla a la vida. Luego la llevaron a una celda y la encadenaron para que ella no pudiera escapar, luego usando u hechizo lograron debilitar sus poderes. Un año más tarde Kurai uso un extraño hechizo de control que según sus palabras puede cambiar la pureza en maldad, yo tenias mis dudas pero poco a poco fue cambiando, su presencia empezaba a sentirse oscura y malvada. Finalmente hace unos días el proceso se completo, ahora su corazón es frio y corrupto".

-luego otra carta se cae, Derek la recoge y se da cuenta de que va dirigida a él. Derek procede a leerla-

Segunda Carta de Satsujin: "Si quieres regresar a tu amiga a la normalidad tendrás que encontrar la forma de romper ese hechizo pero te lo advierto es muy poderoso y hasta que no lo hagas ella será tu peor enemiga, también Kurai tiene a tu otra amiga la tal Magi capturada, si quieres recuperar a tu amada hechicera y rescatar a esa otra hechicera tendrás que ir a un lugar llamado Underworld, si tienes el valor".

Derek: Maldición, tiene a Magi.

Valkyria: Pero por que la tienen? que traman?

Derek: No entiendo, creí que la Maga Oscura no estaba bajo ningún hechizo?

Gagaga Girl: Seguramente evito que el hechizo emitiera alguna señal de su existencia, por eso no lo detecte en aquel momento.

Bruce: Artefacto de Resurrección? Hechizo de control? De que estaban hablando?

Derek: Monster Reborth debe ser una, la otra que se me ocurre es Change of the Heart, seguramente eso fue lo que uso para revivir y controlar a la Maga Oscura.

Bruce: Y donde es Underworld? No suena como un lugar para vacacionar.

Valkyria: Es un lugar donde viven las criaturas mas perversas y malignas. Nadie en nuestro mundo se aventura ir a ese lugar.

Bruce: Que bien, lo que faltaba.

Derek: Pues alla hay que ir.

Gagaga Girl: -asustada- Pero...pero...ese lugar es horrible.

Derek: Entonces iré solo.

Bruce: Ni hablar, te acompañare.

Valkyria: Yo tambien.

Gagaga Girl: Bueno ni modo, yo también iré...qué locura.

Derek: Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Rumbo a Underworld.


	13. Rumbo a Underworld

-Tras leer la carta de Satsujin, Derek y los demás conocen la razón de por qué la Maga Oscura se volvió en su contra y que capturaron a Magi (Magi Magi Magician Gal) y que la única solución es ir a un lugar llamado Underworld-

Bruce: Bien y como llegamos allá?

Valkyria: Se puede abrir un portal para llegar allí.

Derek: Pues Vamos.

-Valkyria y Gagaga Girl usando su magia logran abrir un portal que los llevara a Underworld, luego los 4 entran y logran llegar a Underworld. Al llegar allí se dan cuenta de lo tenebroso y maligno es ese lugar-

Bruce: Que lugar tan horrible, parece que fuera el infierno.

Derek: Creo es exactamente a donde estamos.

Gagaga Girl: -asustada- Me da miedo este lugar.

Derek: Que tan grande es este lugar?

Valkyria: Nadie lo sabe, pero por lo poco que se ha contado de este lugar es gigantesco y además aterrador, aquí viven los seres más perversos que existen.

Bruce: Y por donde empezamos a buscar?

Voz: Parece que necesitan ayuda.

Bruce: Quien dijo eso?

-luego aparece una figura, pronto se dan cuenta de que se trata de la Tour Guide Of Underworld.

Tour Guide of Underworld: Por la reacción en sus rostros diría que es la primera vez que vienen a este lugar.

Derek: Se quién eres, eres la Tour Guide of Underworld?

Tour Guide of Underworld: Así es, conozco todo este lugar.

Derek: Entonces creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda, conoces a un tipo llamado Kurai?

Tour Guide of Underworld: Ese tipo ha estado causando muchos problemas por este lugar, muchos de los monstruos lo han estado siguiendo, ahora controla un gran ejercito.

Derek: Cuando fue la última vez que lo vistes?

Tour Guide of Underworld: Hace unos 3 días y venía acompañado de una chica, creo que era rubia -mira a Valkyria y a Gagaga Girl- y estaba vestida parecida a ellas. También llevaban otra chica parecida en una celda.

Derek: Entonces estamos sobre la pista correcta, llévanos con ellos.

Tour Guide of Underworld: Oye calma, el lugar a donde se dirigían era el más peligroso de todo el Underworld, ese lugar está cerca de la entrada a Dark World.

Derek: Dark World?

Valkiria: Ese el peor de lugares en todo Underworld, las criaturas que habitan ahí son tan poderosas y malignas que tienen su lugar aparte del resto del Underworld.

Bruce: Tan malos son?

Tour Guide of Underworld: Ella tiene razón, no querrán estar cerca de ese lugar.

Derek: Entonces llévanos lo más cerca que puedas del lugar donde esta Kurai.

Tour Guide of Underworld: Bien, no se para que pero los llevare ahí.

Derek: Gracias, vámonos.

-Derek y los demás con la ayuda de la Tour Guide of Underworld recorren por el underworld hasta llegar a un gran castillo-

Tour Guide of Underworld: Hemos llegado, en ese castillo se encuentra Kurai y si miran al oeste de este castillo se encuentra el camino a Dark World así que por ningún motivo se dirijan para allá.

Derek: Muy bien, Gracias.

Tour Guide of Underworld: Por nada, solo tengan cuidado.

-la Tour Guide of Underworld se retira-

Bruce: -mira el castillo- Bien como entraremos?

Valkyria: Parece que será difícil entrar y no sabemos que nos espera detrás de esos muros.

Gagaga Girl: Como entraremos?

Derek: Se que se ve difícil pero entraremos como sea.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Invadiendo el Castillo.


	14. Invadiendo el Castillo

-Derek y los demás llegaron al Underworld y han encontrado el lugar donde se encuentra Kurai, es un castillo al parece casi impenetrable-

Bruce: Bueno como entramos?

Derek: Déjame pensar -observa que en uno de los muros del castillo hay una grieta- miren!

-se dirigen donde está la grieta-

Derek: Si podemos hacer un agujero podríamos entrar.

Gagaga Girl: Yo lo hare -usando un ataque logra hacer un agujero en el muro, ya que el ataque fue leve no hubo ningún ruido, los 4 entran al castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Bruce: Que horrible decoración, parece una prisión.

Valkyria: Y ahora que hacemos Derek.

Derek: Debemos separarnos.

Gagaga Girl: Separarnos?

Derek: Debemos encontrar a Magi y liberarla, pero también hay que encontrar a la Maga Oscura y desacer el hechizo de control.

Bruce: Y apuesto que tu iras a buscar a la Maga Oscura verdad?

Derek: Debo encontrarla.

Valkyria: Yo iré contigo.

Derek: De acuerdo.

Bruce: Entonces Gagaga Girl y yo buscaremos a Magi.

Gagaga Girl: Tengan cuidado.

Derek: Ustedes también, andando.

-los 4 se separan y toman rutas diferentes, Derek y Valkyria buscaran a la Maga Oscura y Bruce y Gagaga Girl buscaran a Magi-

Valkyria: Seguro que es una buena idea separarnos?

Derek: Es la única forma, no tenemos mucho tiempo y este lugar es enorme.

-Derek y Valkyria se abren camino hasta llegar a un pasillo custodiado por Archifiend Soliders-

Derek: -susurrando- Tenemos compañía.

Valkyria: -susurrando- Déjame a mí, cúbrete los ojos -usando su magia logra crear una luz tan fuerte que enseguece a los Archifiend Soldiers- rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-los 2 corren por el pasillo y logran atravesarlo antes que los Archifiend Soldiers se dieran cuenta-

Derek: Eso fue increible, fue como la carta Light of Intervention.

Valkyria: -cierra un ojo y le sonríe- Así es.

-ambos continúan caminando por el castillo sin despertar sospechas cuando llegan a la entrada de la torre este del castillo, entran a la torre y adentro hay una especie de barrera mágica-

Valkyria: Una barrera mágica.

Derek: Crees que podamos cruzar?

Valkryria: Quizás -toca la barrera con su mano derecha y observa que su amo pudo atravesar la barrera- Parece que sí.

Derek: Entremos.

Valkyria: Pero no sabemos qué hay del otro lado.

Derek: En ese caso -toma la mano izquierda de Valkyria- no debemos sepáranos.

Valkyria: -se ruboriza- Ehh..de acuerdo.

-ambos atraviesan la barrera mágica y lo que encuentran al otro lado es un gran jardín-

Derek: -sorprendido- No lo puedo creer, como puede existir un jardín tan grande en un lugar infernal como este.

Valkyria: -sorprendida- Es asombroso, pero como es posible?

-ambos escuchan una voz y se esconden detrás de un árbol, al mirar con atención notan que es la Maga Oscura-

Derek: Es ella.

Valkyria: Y ahora qué? recuerda que ella no vendrá con nosotros pacíficamente.

Derek: Lo sé.

-Derek trata de acercarse para mirar con atención pero aplasta una rama y esta provoca un ruido-

Derek: Maldición.

Maga Oscura: Quién está ahí?

-en ese momento Derek sale de su escondite-

Derek: Soy yo.

Maga Oscura: Otra vez tu? Qué haces aquí?

Derek: Tu qué crees? vine a sacarte de este lugar.

Maga Oscura: Debe ser una broma, estoy muy bien aquí.

Derek: Tonterías! Voy a quitarte el control que Kurai tiene sobre ti.

Maga Oscura: Sigues con esa historia? Kurai no me está controlando, solo me abrió los ojos y me mostro lo mentiroso que eres.

-Valkyria aparece frente a la Maga Oscura-

Valkyria: No es cierto! Te está usando! Acaso no te das cuenta?!

Maga Oscura: -mira a Derek enfadada- Y ella que hace aquí? Acaso me cambiaste por ella?

Derek: Qué dices?

Maga Oscura: Ahora entiendo, estas con ella verdad? Que rápido te olvidaste de mí.

Valkyria: Deja de decir tonterías! Para que lo sepas el está muy preocupado por ti, para el eres lo mas importante en su vida. Acaso no lo vez?

Derek: Valkyria.

Maga Oscura: Ya escuche suficiente, me encargarte de ti Derek y también de tu...nueva novia.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Doble Problema.


	15. Doble Problema

-Derek y los demás entran al castillo donde se encuentra Kurai y empieza la búsqueda de Magi (Magi Magi Magician Gal) y la Maga Oscura, Derek, Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria), Bruce y Gagaga Girl se separan en grupos de 2, mientras un grupo busca a Magi el otro busca a la Maga Oscura. Derek y Valkyria encuentran a la Maga Oscura mientras Bruce y Gagaga Girl siguen buscando a Magi-

Bruce: Donde tendrán a Magi?

Gagaga Girl: Hay que seguir buscando -escucha voces que proviene en un pasillo cercano- creo que escucho algo.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl se acercan con cuidado y observan que 2 monstruos custodian una puerta-

Bruce: Un Newdoria y un Skull Khight#2.

Gagaga Girl: Crees que tengan a Magi ahí?

Bruce: Eso parece, pero como entraremos con esos 2 fiends vigilando?

Gagaga Girl: Ya sé cómo.

-Gagaga Girl lanza un ataque al techo del pasillo donde están esos 2 monstruos, el techo cae encima de esos fiends y quedan fuera de combate-

Bruce: Eso estuvo bien pero, se supone que no debemos hacer ruido.

Gagaga Girl: -se apena un poco- Es verdad, se me olvido.

Bruce: Como sea entremos.

-Bruce y Gagaga Girl abren la puerta y descubren una habitación donde encuentran a Magi en una celda y parece inconsciente-

Bruce: Ahi esta, esa celda se parece a la imagen de la Cursed Prison.

Gagaga Girl: Abriré esa celda -usando uno de sus ataques logra abrir la puerta- Magi, Magi despierta!

-Magi lentamente vuelve a estar consciente y logra abrir los ojos-

Bruce: Por fin despertarse.

Magi: Bruce...Gagaga Girl...Qué hacen aquí?

Gagaga Girl: Pues venimos a sacarte de aquí.

Bruce: Bueno ya encontramos a Magi, espero que Derek y Valkyria también encontraran a la Maga Oscura.

Magi: También están aquí?

8ruce: Bueno vámonos.

Voz: No irán a ninguna parte.

Bruce: Quién fue?

-luego algo ataca a Bruce y lo deja inconsciente-

Gagaga Girl: Bruce!

-luego algo también ataca y deja a Gagaga Girl inconsciente-

Magi: Bruce...Gagaga Girl...

-aparece una figura oscura y Magi descubre que es Dark Necrofear-

Magi: Así que fuiste tú?

Dark Necrofear: Parece que tenias visitas -luego lanza un ataque contra Magi y esta cae inconsciente- Solo son una molestia.

-luego aparecen Newdoria y Skull Knight#2-

Dark Necrofear: Llévenselos de aquí.

Skull Knight#2: Y adonde los llevamos?

Dark Necrofear: Llevelos a Dark World.

-mientras Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi están inconscientes y capturados por Dark Necrofear, Derek y Valkyria continúan enfrentando a la Maga Oscura tratando de liberarla del control de Kurai, pero la Maga Oscura los ataca y en uno de sus ataques derriba a Derek-

Valkyria: Estas bien Derek?

Derek: -lastimado- Si estoy bien.

Maga Oscura: Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -le lanza otro ataque, pero Valkyria usando uno de sus ataques desvía el ataque- No te metas!

Valkyria: No voy a permitir que lo lastimes, créeme tu realmente no quieres hacerlo.

Maga Oscura: Tu que sabes? Apártate o sino tu también te las veras conmigo.

Valkyria: No lo haré.

Maga Oscura: Bien, en ese caso, prepárate para las consecuencias.

-luego aparecen unas cadenas y atrapan a Valkyria la sujetan a una rueda-

Valkyria: -atrapada- Suéltenme!

Derek: Esa rueda, es la Nightmare Wheel.

-la Nightmare Wheel hace que los brazos de Valkyria sean jalados hacia arriba y sus pies hacia abajo al mismo tiempo causándole mucho dolor-

Valkyria: -atrapada- AHHHH!

Derek: No!

Maga Oscura: Si crees que voy a tener alguna piedad, te equivocas.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Sombras del Corazón.


	16. Sombras del Corazón

-Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi (Magi Magi Magician Gal) fueron capturados y ahora intentan llevarlos a Dark World. Mientras Derek y Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria) se enfrentan a la Maga Oscura quien está bajo el control de Kurai, pero ella atrapo a Valkyria en una Nightmare Wheel y Derek debe encontrar la manera de liberar a la Maga Oscura del control de Kurai y salvar a Valkyria-

Derek: Rayos!

Valkyria: -atrapada- Suéltame!

Maga Oscura: Te lo dije Valkyria, te dije que enfrentarías las consecuencias.

-la Nightmare Wheel le provoca dolor a Valkyria jalando sus brazos y piernas y estirando su cuerpo-

Valkyria: -atrapada- AHHHH!

Derek: Valkyria!

Valkyria: -atrapada y lastimada: Derek...-su rostro expresa mucho dolor-

Derek (pensamiento): No resistirá mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer algo.

Maga Oscura: Esto te recuerda cuando Magi me tenia capturada y tu no pudiste salvarme? Es exactamente lo mismo ahora, en aquel momento por mas intentos que hiciste no pudiste hacer nada. Si no fuera que Dante apareció ahora estaria muerta. De nada sirve que lo intentes.

Derek: -recuerda lo sucedido ese día- Tiene razón, por más que lo intente ese día no pude hacer nada. Creo que soy un inútil.

Valkyria: -atrapada y lastimada- No la escuches!..Recuerda no es ella la que te dice eso! -la Nightmare Wheel vuelve a estirar su cuerpo- AHHH!

Derek (pensamiento): Debo hacer algo, pero qué? no tengo idea de cómo liberar a la Maga Oscura del control de Kurai. Y Valkyria no resistirá mucho tiempo. -saca su espada- ya se, liberare a Valkyria de esa trampa.

-Derek se dirige donde está atrapada Valkyria pero la Maga Oscura le lanza un ataque y logra alejarlo de Valkyria-

Maga Oscura: No creas que será tan fácil!

Valkyria: -atrapada y lastimada- Derek!..estas bien?!

Maga Oscura: -mira a Valkyria- Si fuera tu me preocuparía mas por mí que por ese tipo de allá-

-la Nightmare Wheel vuelve a estirar a Valkyria-

Valkyria: -atrapada y lastimada- Ahhhh! -tose y comienza a respirar con dificultad- Casi..no puedo respirar...

-Derek logra levantarse lentamente y escucha las palabras de Valkyria-

Derek (pensamiento): No puedo permitir que esto suceda.

Maga Oscura: Aun puedes levantarte, bien puedo seguir atacándote.

-la Maga Oscura vuelve atacar a Derek y esta vez logra lastimarlo-

Valkyria (pensamiento): Derek...resiste.

-Derek logra volver a levantarse pero su brazo derecho está muy lastimado-

Maga Oscura: Bien parece ser que será el fin para ambos, me pregunto quién de ustedes 2 morirá primero?

Derek (pensamiento): No puede ser y aun no sé cómo romper el hechizo de control -mira a Valkyria- a este paso morirá muy pronto -toma su espada- solo queda una cosa por hacer.

Maga Oscura: Aun puedes levantarte, estoy sorprendida, pero ya me aburrí de este juego -prepara un ataque-

Derek (pensamiento): Tengo que acabar con ella.

Maga Oscura: Tienes algo que decir antes de terminar contigo?

Derek: -lastimado- Si, te liberare del control de Kurai, aun que tenga que acabar contigo.

Maga Oscura: Eso crees? -le lanza el ataque- solo fueron palabras.

Derek: Te equivocas!

Maga Oscura: Qué? -mira que Derek está arriba de ella y que su espada brilla con mucha intensidad- Como? como salto hasta esa altura?

Derek: Esto fue todo! -lanza un ataque contra la Maga Oscura y este logran impactarla-

Maga Oscura: AHHHH! -cae al suelo-

Derek: -cae al suelo de pie- Perdóname, era la única forma.

-luego la Nightmare Wheel desaparece y Valkyria cae al suelo inconsciente, Derek corre hacia ella-

Derek: Valkyria! Valkyria!

Valkyria: -vuelve a estar consciente y tose- Derek tose- qué paso?

Derek: Todo termino -luego ve que sale una sombra del cuerpo de la Maga Oscura y Derek se acerca con su espada- Así que eras tú la que controlabas a la Maga Oscura? pues ya no -corta en 2 y Derek destruye esa sombra-

Valkyria: -lastimada- Qué era eso?

Derek: No se, supongo que era el hechizo de control de Kurai. Tu estas bien?

Valkyria: -lastimada- Creo que si -mira el brazo derecho de Derek- y tu brazo?

Derek: Tranquila no es nada -luego mira que la Maga Oscura comienza a recuperar la conciencia y lentamente comienza a levantarse- Maga Oscura.

Maga Oscura: -tose- Derek...

Derek: Realmente eres tú?

Maga Oscura: Si soy yo Derek -mira a Derek y a Valkyria- lo siento.

Derek: Que dices?

Maga Oscura: Mientras estaba bajo el control de Kurai estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía, -empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- perdónenme yo...yo no quería hacerles esto, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Derek: Olvídalo lo sabemos, sabemos que no fue tu culpa.

Valkyria: Es cierto, no tienes que disculparte.

Maga Oscura: Gracias enserio.

Derek: Bueno salgamos de aquí, espero que Bruce y Gagaga Girl haiga en contrato a Magi.

-mientras los 3 corrían en búsqueda de Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi, Valkyria mira por una ventana que los llevan encerrados en jaulas en la dirección que la Tour Guide of Underworld dijo que jamás debíamos tomar-

Valkyria: Son ellos, los capturaron

Derek: Maldicion! Los están llevando a esa dirección que la Tour Guide of Underworld dijo que no debíamos ir.

Valkyria: Que pretenden hacer con ellos?

Maga Oscura: Hay que liberarlos antes de que los lleven a las Puertas de Dark World.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Las Puertas de Dark World.


	17. Las Puertas de Dark World

-Finalmente Derek y Valkyria (Magician's Valkyria) logran liberar a la Maga Oscura del control de Kurai, cuando se disponian a encontrarse con Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi (Magi Magi Magician Gal) se dan cuenta de que fueron capturados y ahora los llevan a Dark World-

Derek: Tenemos que ir a detenerlos.

Valkyria: Pero para qué los llevan a Dark World?

Maga Oscura: Probablemente los llevan para que Grapha los devore.

Derek: Grapha? Te refieres a Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World?

Maga Oscura: Si, no hay que perder tiempo.

-los 3 se dirigen deprisa para rescatar a sus compañeros, mientras tanto Dark Necrofear y varios monstruos llevan a Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi que aun están aun inconscientes a Dark World, finalmente llegan frente a las Puertas de Dark World-

Dark Necrofear: Hemos llegado a su destino final.

Skull Knight#2: Qué hacemos ahora?

Dark Necrofear: Solo encadénalos, Grapha hará el resto.

-Dark Necrofear y los demás monstruos se retiran, luego Bruce despierta lentamente-

Bruce: Donde, donde estoy? -mira a Gagaga Girl y a Magi- OIGAN DESPIERTEN!

-Gagaga Girl y Magi despiertan-

Gagaga Girl: Qué sucedió?

Magi: -se da cuenta de donde están- Oh no!

Bruce: Que pasa Magi? Dónde estamos?

Magi: Las puertas de Dark World.

Bruce: Qué dijiste?! Las Puertas de Dark World!

Gagaga Girl: -aterrada- No es posible!

-luego los 3 escuchan un ruido muy fuerte que proviene detrás de las puertas-

Bruce: No me gusto ese ruido, se escucho como algo muy grande.

Gagaga Girl: -aterrada- Tengo miedo.

-mientras ellos se preguntaban con temor que los esperaba tras esas puertas, Derek, Valkyria y Maga Oscura corren para ayudarlos, pero se encuentran con Dark Necrofear y los montruos que se habian llevado a sus compañeros-

Dark Necrofear: Deténganse!

Valkyria: Fuera del Camino! -lanza un ataque contra Dark Necrofear y la derriba-

Skull Knight#2: Oye humano largate!

Derek: Oblígame! -usa su espada y derriba a Skull Knight#2-

Archifiend Soldier: Miserables!

Maga Oscura: No estorbes! -ataca a Archifiend Soldier y lo derriba-

-justo cuando los 3 se habían abierto paso aparece un viejo rival-

Derek: Tu otra vez, Satsujin.

Satsujin: Te dije que nos enfrentaríamos de nuevo, creo que llego la hora no te parece?

Valkyria: Ese tipo -se prepara para lanzar un ataque contra Satsujin-

Derek: No espera!, yo me encargo.

Valkyria: Estas seguro?

Derek: Si, tu y Maga Oscura continúen, yo las alcanzare luego.

Valkyria: Muy bien, ten cuidado.

Maga Oscura: Cuídate.

-Valkyria y Maga Oscura se retiran, mientras Derek se prepara para enfrentar a Satsujin-

Derek: Pongámosle fin a esto de una vez.

Satsujin: Lo mismo digo yo.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Caos en las Puertas de Dark World.


	18. Caos en las Puertas de Dark World

-Derek de enfrenta a Satsujin mientras Maga Oscura y Valkyria continúan dirigiéndose donde están sus compañeros-

Derek: Terminemos con esto -su espada comienza a brillar-

Satsujin: Veo que has dominado la espada, sabes esa espada la conseguí en un lugar llamado el Santuario de los Hechiceros, se dice que esa espada perteneció a un hechicero que se convirtió en un gran caballero, no sé que le paso a ese hechicero pero al parecer parte de sus poderes se quedaron en la espada.

Derek: Un hechicero que se convirtió en un caballero? Un momento, el único hechicero que conozco que se convirtió en un caballero fue... El Mago Oscuro.

Satsujin: Exacto pero no me gustaba su forma, nunca me han gustado las espada para caballero así que la convertí en una espada katana, ya sabe la espada katana es la más poderosa.

Derek: Tú siempre estas rodeado de Six Samurais y pareces que conoces los códigos de los Samurais, eres un samurai?

Satsujin: Supongo que esa es otra cosa que debo decir, Satsujin no es mi verdadero nombre, de hecho está no es mi verdadera forma -aparece una niebla muy oscura, al dispersarse Satsujin a cambiado de forma- este es mi verdadero yo!

Derek: -sorprendido- No lo puedo creer, es el Six Samurái Shi En!, uno de los 6 sumarais legendarios.

Six Samurái Shi En: Comencemos nuestra última pelea.

-ambos comienzan la pelea y demuestran una gran maestría con la espada, mientras Maga Oscura y Valkyria se acercan cada vez a donde está sus compañeros.

Maga Oscura: Ya casi llegamos.

Valkyria: Espero que estén bien.

Maga Oscura: Crees que Derek pueda vencer a Satsujin?

Valkirya: Él puede derrotar a Satsujin, estoy segura de eso.

Maga Oscura: Sabes estoy notando que te preocupas mucho por Derek, acaso sientes algo por él?

Valkirya: -se ruboriza- No es eso...es sólo que...

Maga Oscura: Por la expresión en tú rostro creo que la respuesta es sí.

Valkirya: Oye, no le digas nada, por favor.

Maga Oscura: Descuida no le diré nada -llegan donde están sus compañeros- ahí están!

-finalmente ellas llegan con Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi-

Bruce: Al fin llegaron.

Gagaga Girl: Rápido sáquenos de aquí.

Maga Oscura: Enseguida.

Magi: -mira a Maga Oscura- Oye, ya eres tú misma?

Maga Oscura: Así de, lamento haberlos metido en esto.

-Maga Oscura y Valkyria intentan liberar a sus compañeros pero pueden quitarles las cadenas-

Valkyria: Por qué no se rompen?

Maga Oscura: Es extraño, porque no podemos liberarlos?

Voz: Por qué son cadenas anti-magia.

Maga Oscura: Quién dijo eso?

Voz: Qué pasa querida? Ya no reconoces mi voz?

Maga Oscura: -enojada- Kurai.

-mientras los demás se encuentran frente las Puertas de Dark World, Derek sigue con su pelea contra Six Samurái Shi En-

Six Samurái Shi En: Admito que has peleado con gran habilidad pero aún estas lejos de alcanzarme.

Derek: Rayos, es muy poderoso.

Six Samurái Shi En: Es suficiente, terminaré con esto ahora mismo -prepara un gran ataque-

Derek: Debo concentrarme -un círculo mágico lo rodea y su espada emite una gran luz-

Six Samurái Shi En: Eres muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

Derek: Averigüémoslo toma! -lanza un gran ataque contra Six Samurái Shi En-

Six Samurái Shi En: - mira el ataque de Derek- ese es el espíritu.

-el ataque de Derek impacta a Six Samurái Shi En y logra derribarlo-

Six Samurái Shi En: -mientras está en el suelo- Sabes -tose- es la primera vez que me derriban con mi verdadera forma.

Derek: -mira que la espada de Six Samurái Shi En está destruida- todo término.

Six Samurái Shi En: Ve a donde están tus amigos, Kurai está allí.

Derek: Kurai está allí?!

Six Samurái Shi En: Date prisa antes de que Grapha los devore.

Derek: Eso haré.

-Derek corre hacia donde están los demás, mientras ellos se encuentran con Kurai-

Kurai: Han llegado muy lejos, los felicito aún que es una lástima, parece que mi prometida a decidido traicionarme.

Maga Oscura: Yo nunca fui tú prometida.

Kurai: Bien, sí es así no esperes ninguna piedad.

Continuará...

Próximo Capítulo: Darkness: El Fin de una Aventura Oscura.


	19. Darkness: El Fin de una Aventura Oscura

-Finalmente Derek derrota a Satsujin quién era realmente el Six Samurái Shi En,ahora se dirige a donde están sus amigos quienes están atrapados frente a Las Puertas de Dark World donde se encuentra Kurai-

Kurai: Pudiste tenerlo todo, juntos ivamos a gobernar ambos mundos una vez fusionados, te ibas a convertir en una reina y aún así rechazas todo eso por estar con estos sujetos?

Maga Oscura: Te equivocas, era tú marioneta y lo que pretendes es ridículo.

Kurai: Piensa lo que quieras, pero una vez que termine con ustedes haré que mi ejército conquiste el mundo humano y luego creare un nuevo mundo donde yo seré el rey absoluto.

Valkyria: Ya escuché suficiente, toma esto -lanza un ataque contra Kurai pero este no le afecta- Pero cómo?

Kurai: Esa demostración de poder fue patético -este lanza un ataque contra Valkyria y logré que impacte contra las Puertas de Dark World-

Maga Oscura: Estas bien Valkyria?

Valkirya: -lastimada intenta levantarse- Tiene mucha fuerza.

Kurai: Les advierto que sí intentan atacarme, responderé con dureza -escucha un rígido que proviene detrás de las puertas- Parece que Grapha está impaciente, en cualquier momento se abrirán las puertas y ustedes solo serán un mal recuerdo.

Maga Oscura: Maldición.

-Derek aparece y usando su espada corta las cadenas y libera a Bruce, Gagaga Girl y Magi-

Kurai: Eso fue rápido, veo que Satsujin ya no es tan efectivo como antes.

Derek: Kurai voy a terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Kurai: Y cómo lo harás? No me digas que planeas desafiarme?

Derek: Y por qué no?

Kurai: Bien, la verdad estuve esperando este momento con ansias.

-aparece una espada que Derek reconoce-

Derek: Esa espada, es la del Black Luster Soldier, cómo la conseguiste?

Kurai: Sólo digamos que la encontré por ahí y ahora es mía, pero basta de charla y empecemos la pelea, en cualquier momento saldrá Grapha y sería una descortesía molestarlo durante su cena.

Derek: Cállate y pelea!

-ambos comienzan la pelea, ambas espadas chocan y lanzan poderosos ataques, ambos se mueven muy rápido que es difícil ver sus movimientos-

Bruce: Rayos están al mismo nivel!

Gagaga Girl: -sorprendida- Es...asombroso!

Kurai: Esto es lo que quería! Un buen combate! No te parece emocionante Derek!

Derek: Estás demente!

-continúan sus ataques, pero Derek observa que la puerta a Dark World comienza abrirse lentamente-

Derek: NO!

Kurai: No te distraigas! -lo ataca y Derek es derribado- En un combate no puedes distraerte -apunta su espada al rostro de Derek- Lo hiciste bien, pero se acabó todo para ti.

-antes que Kurai ataque a Derek, la Maga Oscura lanza un ataque contra Kurai pero no causa mucho efecto- Sí que eres una malagradecida, te devolví la vida y así me lo pagas?

Maga Oscura: Por favor, lo único que hiciste fue convertirme en tú esclava.

Kurai: Creo que antes terminaré contigo.

Derek: No te distraigas!

Kurai: Qué dices?

-Derek aprovecha que Kurai estaba distraído y lanza un gran ataque contra él y logra derribarlo y dejando lejos de su espada-

Derek: Se acabó Kurai.

Kurai: -en el suelo- Miserable -luego observa que las Puertas de Dark World se abren y Grapha aparece-

Gagaga Girl: -aterrada- Ahhh!

Magi: Rayos, es él.

Derek: Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World.

-pero todos miran que Grapha observa a Kurai y este lo toma con sus garras-

Kurai: -atrapado- Suéltame! Demonio asqueroso!

-Kurai observa que Grapha abre su boca-

Kurai: -atrapado y aterrado- ESPERA! NO! NOOOOO!

-Grapha devora a Kurai y todos queda impactados-

Gagaga Girl: Ahhhh!

Bruce: -cubre los ojos de Gagaga Girl con sus manos- No mires.

Valkyria: Lo devoró.

Magi: Que criatura más infernal.

-Grapha regresa por donde vino y las Puertas de Dark World se cierra-

Maga Oscura: Eso fue horrible.

Derek: Bueno todo término, salgamos de aquí.

-todos salen del Underworld y regresan al mundo humano, ya en la casa de Derek todos hablan sobre todo lo sucedido-

Maga Oscura: Quiero pedirles perdón por todo lo sucedido, la verdad lo lamentó.

Bruce: Oye tranquila.

Gagaga Girl: No te preocupes.

Valkyria: Sabemos que no fue tú culpa.

Magi: Ya olvídalo, todos sabemos que no eras tú misma.

Maga Oscura: -mira a Derek- Es verdad Derek?

Derek: Claro, estabas bajo el control de Kurai, no tienes la culpa.

Bruce: Derek hay algo que no entiendo, de donde sacaste esos poderes?

-Derek les cuenta lo que Satsujin le dijo sobre la espada-

Bruce: Qué dices? Esa espada es del Mago Oscuro?

Derek: Así es -mira Magi- creo que está espada le perteneció a tú maestro.

Magi: Ahora que lo pienso, su presencia es igual a la de mi maestro, seguro le perteneció en algún momento.

Derek: Entonces creo que debes tenerla.

Magi: No, es tuya te la mereces.

Derek: Gracias Magi, la cuidaré muy bien.

-luego Maga Oscura, Valkyria y Gagaga Girl se preparan para irse-

Gagaga Girl: Bueno chicos, fue un placer volverlos a ver.

Bruce: Igualmente.

Magi: Asegúrense de no meterse en más problemas.

Derek: Descuida, así lo haremos.

Maga Oscura: Bien es hora de partir, fue una loca aventura.

Bruce: Vaya que lo fue...

Maga Oscura: -mira a Derek- Fue maravilloso volverte a ver.

Derek: Yo también digo lo mismo, ojalá hubiera sido diferente.

Maga Oscura: -besa a Derek- Tal vez en algún momento.

Derek: Sí, quizás en otro momento.

Valkirya: Bueno vámonos.

Maga Oscura: Oye Valkyria, no te olvidas de algo?

Valkirya: Yo...bueno.

Maga Oscura: Ve, o te sentirás muy mal sí no lo haces.

Valkirya: -se pone frente a Derek- Fue un honor estar con ustedes.

Derek: En honor fue nuestro créeme.

Valkyria: -le da un beso a Derek en la frente- Hasta luego.

-luego Maga Oscura, Gagaga Girl, Valkyria y Magi desaparecen-

Bruce: Sí que tienes suerte con las chicas, te envidio Derek.

Derek: -sonríe- Sí que son únicas verdad Bruce?

Bruce: Por supuesto que lo son.

Voz: Bruce! Derek!

Derek: Esa voz, es Yuri.

Yuri: Tiempo de no verlos chicos.

Bruce: Vaya que sí -mira que Yuri tiene algo en la mano- Qué tienes ahí?

Yuri: Bueno lo logré, soy campeona mundial de Duel Monsters.

Bruce: Vaya te felicito Yuri!

Derek: Felicidades Yuri!

Yuri: Gracias chicos. Y que ha pasado con ustedes?

Derek: Es una larga historia.

-Al final los deseos de poder de Kurai fueron la causa de su propia destrucción, ambos mundos (el humano y el de los monstruos) quedaron en paz-

FIN.


End file.
